I was raised by 14 immortals
by B-ballismylife14
Summary: Percy Jackson was raised on Olympus as a child. How? He was blessed by the Olympians plus Hades and Hestia. His birth father is no other than The Lord of the seas, Poseidon. Read in his life. Rated T for future cussing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan.

Winter 1995:

Surprisingly there was a calm winter solstice meeting. But of course there was an occasional bicker here and there. But, for the gods that was an improvement.

Hades and Poseidon were conversing, on there domains. They always had a better brother bond between each other

Zeus and Artemis were talking about some creatures that needed to be hunted down.

Apollo and Hermes were on there IPhones, playing games and checking emails. They took advantage of the advanced technology the gods had.

Hephaestus and Ares were cleaning and tinkering with weapons. Occasionally discussing the durability of a weapon.

Hera and Demeter were conversing about family and marriage . Throwing glares at Zeus and Hades.

Dionysus was reading a wine weekly magazine.

Aphrodite was doing her makeup, adding a smokey flare on her eyelid.

Hestia and Athena were in a deep, quiet discussion. Given their facial expression it was very important.

After a few more moments, Athena and Hestia stood.

Hestia made the hearth flare up to over twenty feet, gathering everyone's curious attention.

"Yes sister and daughter, what is the need for our attention?" Zeus asked very curious himself.

" Well we believe that the great prophecy is coming to pass." Athena stated calmly.

Everyone gasped except Hestia, Athena, and Hades

Hades stood and nodded "I have recently talked to my sister and niece. I have also recently found activity in Tartarus" the hearth dimed a bit "Word in the pit says it is my siblings and I's father who is coming arise"

Everyone gasped even louder except the three.

"We have came up with a solution that will ensure our side winning" Hestia stated in a quiet, soft voice. She was currently in her 25 year old form.

The gods leaned forward, Hades included. When his sister visited, she did not inform him of this plan.

"I believe we should make a child of all of us. All of us will bless one of us, to go mate with a mortal to have a child. This god will have one night for this to work."

Hestia faced Poseidon "I know brother you have fallen hard to a mortal woman. Which in this situation is great. Out of all of us you have the best fatal flaw, that will be passed down to this child. Loyalty. If this child were to get any different flaw, they will become arrogant. That would be disastrous. So tonight you will meet up with your mortal lover, Sally Jackson"

The room was faced with shocked silence.

"B-but the child will too powerful to live amongst mortals" Zeus stuttered in shock

Athena face palmed "We forgot the child will live here on Olympus to be trained for success."

"All in favor?" Hermes asked

All 14 hands shot up.

"Ok so everyone stand in a circle with Poseidon in the Hearth" Hestia instructed.

Poseidon looked at his sister like she was crazy.

Hestia rolled her eyes "Now why would I make this long proposition. Just for you to burn in my hearth. You will be in an air bubble, like breathing underwater for people other than your subjects and children. This just ensures the child has a good personality and can heal people's injuries. Would you like a depressed and sad personality. If you want a cheerful and nice child, you will get your behind in that hearth" Hestia commanded.

There was a handful of snickers. Poseidon quickly ran into the hearth, slightly embarrassed

Thirteen gods starting chanting in Ancient Greek.

Soon The Lord of the Sea was glowing a bright golden.

"Ok so you only have one night for this to work. Or else this may be the end for the reign of the gods" Athena stated grimly.

So what do you think I have no idea what the paring is going to be. Review, Follow, and Favorite


	2. He is born

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan.

To Pollex: I will try my best to make him cute

9 months later

Poseidon's POV

I was in the waiting room of the Olympus hospital. Right now Apollo and Artemis were delivering the child.

Sally has been staying in Olympus, throughout her pregnancy. Many of the female gods had formed a friendship with her. Athena and Artemis had admired her selflessness and independence.

Suddenly a very panicked Apollo came out of the delivering room.

I noticing the look asked "What is wrong with them?" I asked worriedly.

"The mother is not going to make it, the power the baby possess will kill her. But the she will live enough to see her baby for 5 minutes. So everyone please don't come in for the first 5 minutes. Let her last sight be her child." He said, everyone nodded.

I was sad, the mortal was a great woman. I offered to build her a palace under the seas. But, being the great person she is she refused.

Silent sobs racked my body. I felt a warm presence cover me, in a hug.

I looked up and saw my favorite sister, Hestia "Its okay brother, at least the child will survive. Plus, brother Hades will send her soul straight to Elysium." She said sending a glare to Hades, who quickly nodded "the child will live in legacy of the mother."

Artemis came out of the room. In her arms was a newborn. He had tuff of black hair, that was in disary. The boy opened his eyes, the were a vibrant see green. Around the irises were electric blue, harvest green, dark black, flames, golden yellow, and more that represent the god's colors.

He had the chubbiest cheeks, that any grandma would have a time, with those cheeks. The baby looked slightly underweight, but so it was healthy and adorable.

Artemis looked up her eyes, were slightly red after crying for Sally.

She gently slid the baby in my arms. I felt instant love for my child.

I could tell all the gods (except for Dionysus and Ares) loved the child like their own.

I could tell my child was going to be the greatest hero to ever live.

Sorry it is short I'm going to six flags today. Review. Favorite. Follow


	3. What's his name?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

Shortly after everyone held the new baby boy, an important question was asked.

"What's his name?" Hera asked.

Poseidon sighed "Sally wanted to name him Perseus , Percy for short. She hoped the name would give him luck to live a long life and be successful." Poseidon explained.

"Hmm a son of Poseidon named after a son of mine. Ehh that is a good name for the boy" Zeus mused.

"Let's all go to. The throne room to sort this planning out" Athena said.

~Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ`'*° . ~

*~ IN THE THRONE ROOM*~

~Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ`'*° . ~

"Ok so every 4 days each god will watch Percy except Ares, Dionysus, and... Hephaestus do u mind?" Hestia asked.

Hephaestus was currently holding Percy with a rare kind, gentle smile "No I don't mind I can fit time in." He said not looking up from the baby boy.

"Okay so starting out the goddesses will watch him as its harder to watch a newborn. Because they need undivided attention. Artemis you will have your needs shorten because of your time with the hunters. Am I clear?" Hestia asked/explained.

Everyone nodded. Zeus took Percy and raised him above his head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson Prince of Olympus." He said so the newborn wouldn't wake from his slumber.

۰•● ●•۰۰•● ●•۰۰•● ●•۰

IN PERCY'S ROOM

۰•● ●•۰۰•● ●•۰۰•● ●•۰

Poseidon was hovering over his day old son's crib.

Percy's eyes suddenly snapped open and saw a man that looked just like him. His sea green eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder.

"I know you can't understand me but here goes nothing." Poseidon started picking up Percy and sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"You know your mother looked at me with that same look, when we first met. She knew I had a secret. And that made me mysterious. She had the same curiosity you now have in your eyes." Poseidon stopped to unswaddle him to examine.

"You may have many of my own features but at the same time you have your mothers. You have her ears and a bit of her facial structure." He stopped agin to gently tickle his feet, which gave a tiny smile from Perseus.

"Hopefully your name gives you luck like your namesake. Right away I have nothing but love for you young one." Poseidon sighed.

"I remember when I first met your mother. She was skim boarding with some of her friends. I could tell as it was her first time, as she was struggling to stay on the board. As I stood in the surf near her, she skimed her way over towards me. She was losing her balance about to fall when I caught her. As mortals and Aphrodite say love at first sight. We met later privately to get frozen yogurt. Quickly I found out she was clear sighted. "

"Testing to see if my mind was playing tricks on me, I preformed a test. The next week when we walked on the beach I disciuied my trident as a crutch and wrapping my leg up." He gave a little chuckle "After that she knew and I took her on underwater dates." He looked down to see the boy just close his eyes.

Gently, he sat Percy in his crib without waking him out.

Well these chapters are going to be short. Because I'm been at a friends house all week. And I've been doing this on my IPod. So I have 12/13 of my other story. Reading with my past family. So please review, favorite, and follow.


	4. You meet me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

4 months later:

Percy was adjusting great. There was not one of the Olympians who did not love him. Except Ares and Dionysus. Ares said "He's just a wimp who can't fight." Aphrodite both slapped him and called him a bastard. Dionysus said "He's his just another brat." Poseidon blasted him with his trident.

Currently they were in a meeting talking about Percy and his future. He was in Hestia's lap, getting fed with a bottle.

"The boy is quite an overachiever." Hera said looking at the now sleeping baby in Hestia's arms.

"Yes he is" Zeus agreed " does anyone know or have a theory?" He asked.

"With the extra raw power he has going through his veins. That makes him have more strength and intelligence than most infants." Athena explained.

Everyone nodded to the statement.

Percy could already sit up on his own for long periods. Also, he could crawl for a bit. For a infant that age, it's extraordinary. He couldn't talk though. But, he did make noises and laugh and giggle.

"When should he go to camp?" Hephaestus questioned.

"Around or at least twelve." Demeter suggested.

"That's a good age, that will give time for us to train him." Poseidon mused.

"So that's done with when should we start training?" Ares asked, eager to train the kid.

"Around three we should start with his powers. Advanced powers such as Poseidon's,Hestia's, Zeus', Demeter's and Hades' powers will be dealt with last, as he will strain and struggle. Mind power shall be dealt with first as they will be easier on him. More or less." Athena suggested.

"Are you saying my powers are not advanced" Aphrodite cried indignantly, others who were not mentioned agreeing also.

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose, to stop the oncoming headache "Aphrodite by default I called my own power non-advanced. I'm saying that those powers mentioned would put on more strain. Now would you like to sit here and argue. Or decide the fate of another person."

Athena reasoned.

No one argued.

"If anyone has anything to say, say it or forever hold your peace" Silence "Ok meeting adjured."

All immortal beings disappeared.

ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

IN PERCY'S ROOM

°º¤ø„¸ ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø

Hestia peered over her nephews crib, watching him sleep.

He opened and rubbed his unique eyes.

This was Hestia's week to take care of him.

Percy sat up in his crib and held his hands up, signaling he wanted to be lifted up out.

"Did you sleep well, sweetie?" She asked sweetly, tickling his stomach.

He giggled and tried to squiggle his way out of her grasp.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we explore today?" She asked and he smiled as if saying 'yes I do.'

She loaded his diaper bag. And changed him into a warm outfit, so he would not catch a cold in the chilly December air.

Just as she was about to leave, someone appeared beside her.

"Hello Brother, how are you?" Hestia greeted strapping Percy into his stroller.

"I'm fine, you?" He responded.

"I'm great I'm taking Percy to the park. Would you like to come?" Hestia invited.

"Um.. Sure" Hades agreed warily.

She snapped her fingers and they had different outfits.

Hestia had a lightweight yellow-orange coat. She had on faded blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes changed into an orange-brown. She had on brown half-calf Ugg boots.

Hades had on a lightweight black coat. He had on a pair of black loafers and his hair was now combed and straightened neatly.

"Wow I haven't seen your original eyes in eons." Hades said staring at her original eyes.

Hestia rolled her eyes now "We'll I can't have the mortals, questioning my flame eyes can I?"

Hades shrugged "Shall we?"

Hestia smiled at her brother "We shall"

CENTRAL PARK

Hades, Hestia, and Percy sat on a blanket, as they picniced in the park.

They were approached by a African American lady with a baby on her hip. She looked like she was in her twenties. And her and the baby had Baltimore Ravens coats and hats.

"Aww" She gushed "You are such a cute family. How old is your son? And what's his name?"

"Oh no he's not our son. He's our nephew. And he's six months old and his name is Percy. This is my sister Hailey and I'm Harold." Hades lied.

Hestia looked at her brother like he was crazy, while the lady just smiled " Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia and this is my 11 month daughter, her name is Ovia." She introduced.

"Hi" the girl, Ovia said cheerfully.

"Hi" the siblings replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you having a picnic in December?" She asked politely.

Hestia shrugged "We were in the mood for one and this was the perfect spot." She explained.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. Bye"

"Bye"

When she was out of earshot, Hestia hit him upside the head. "Ow" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really Harold and Hailey?" She whisper-yelled to him, as Percy was slowly falling asleep in her arms.

"What people will ask a lot if questions if you have odd names." Hades defended.

Hestia rolled her eyes "You could of said our parents were Greek Mythology fans!" She said standing up. "And Percy had early milestones."

Hestia snapped her fingers and they were in Percy's nursery, who was currently sleeping in his crib.

"Goodnight Hades" Hestia whispered and hugged her brother

"Goodnight Hestia"

The lady was an adult me. And yes my name is Olivia. If i had a daughter i'd name her Ovia. A friend gave me that idea. Ok so I know your probably getting tired of the family seens. But this is all I can give at the moment. I don't have the time right now to do adventure thing and skip him to the quest. And it is difficult for me to do long chapters when my friend begs me to stop. Also the romance is in the air it's either Artemis, Zoë, or Annabeth. So please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Great family reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

Poseidon POV:

My son Perseus is now three years old. I have yet to tell my wife and son, fearful of their outcome.

But today is the day. The day were Percy will meet his step mother and brother. The day they stop nagging me about we're I have been going to Olympus so many times.

The story of family bonding...

Is absurd

All my three sisters along with Aphrodite are dressing the son of mine at the moment.

I was scared he could be dressed really, really bad. Or really, really good.

I was sitting on my throne, ingrossed in my thoughts of how today was gonna go.

I was brought out of my thought when I heard my favorite voice in the whole wide world:

"Daddy!"

I reached down and picked up the blur that was racing towards me.

I nuzzled his cheek and greeted "Hello Percy, how are you?"

"I wis gwood Daddy and wou?" He asked with his adorable baby accent.

"I'm great thanks for asking." I responded finally looking at what my child has on.

He was wearing an orange shirt that said "Daddy's little man" it had a diagram of a adult stickfigure and a child stickfigure. He had on a pair of plaid orange shorts to match. He had on a miniature "Neptune's lucky fishing hat" but his was in orange print. Also with a Daddy and baby fish. All in all he was adorable

Go ahead fuss me out how that was not manly. But years with a baby, a cute one at that. You will go soft too.

"We'll doesn't someone look handsome" I smiled softly at my son.

"Thwank you" Percy said "I pwicked dis out all bwy mswelf." Percy boasted

Hera snorted good-naturally "Aren't you modest" she said sarcastically.

"Yup" He chirped with a grin.

I held my Percy harder and felt he was... Hard.

"Hey why is my son.. Hard?" I questioned.

"Well we prepared him for the worst. We know you will protect him, but you can never be to safe." Hestia elaborated.

I nodded, understanding.

"Well let's go. Percy say goodbye to your aunties." I ordered gently.

Percy gave each of them a hug, kiss on the cheek, and a goodbye.

My son is so sweet.

-Poseidon's Palace-

We stood anxiously outside the throne room doors. Triton and Amphitrite sat in there thrones waiting for our arrival.

I let out a deep breath and walked in.

I walked slowly toward my throne.

As I did Triton asked the dreaded question "What is that in your arms?" He asked with disgust evident in his voice.

Percy sensed the disgust that Triton used on him "I is Pewcy." He introduced.

"He is not a that, he is a he. And he is my son" I said with confidence in my voice.

Amphitrite glared at me harshly "HOW DARE YOU. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" She yelled, luckily I sent Percy to the closet soundproof room, with a well trusted nymph.

"Listen to me-" I tried

"No you listen to me. Why? First of all why would you bring him to my presence. How-"

"STOP" I bellowed, collecting order to the room.

"Perseus is a special case. He has powers of all fourteen gods to defeat the threat. The prophecy is coming on to him. He will be the savior of the world. And I brought him here, so he will not have two more enemies."

Triton opened his mouth but I was angry and on a roll.

"Clearly you are now enemies" I growled " Areina" I yelled.

She came in with her and Percy giggling

"Come on Percy it's time to go." I said.

"Good bye-bye Arei" he waved at Areina. He turned to Amphitrite and Triton " bye peoples."

I walked out the door, with a sleeping Percy in my arms.

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. Also shoutout to Honest96, cuz he is awesome. Well the next chapter is when the bolt is stolen. I have not decided if he will go. I might just send someone else...


	6. Cheating tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

Third Person:

Two gods were sitting in their thrones.

They were at the top of the line of thrones signaling they were king and queen.

Zeus and Hera.

Zeus was having an internal conflict with himself. He had another child in fact. Not Thalia. Not Jason. But a third child. His name was Nathan.

" I had another demigod child." He said very quietly

Hera looked outraged "You what?" She snarled.

Zeus sighed "I had another Demigod child." He repeated

Hera glared "How dare yo.." She trailed off, because off the tears streaming down her face.

"Dear-"

"No don't dear me. I have had enough of your cheating." She finalized, her voice cracking all over her words.

Hera took off her crown and wedding ring and put it on Zeus' throne.

She took one last look at Zeus, with more tears streaming down her face.

Then she went into Hestia's embrace, who had sat at the hearth and watched the whole scene go downhill. They both dissappeared in a bright light.

That was short but needed to be written in to understand most of the story. I will put up the next chapter, tomorrow. Next will be when the master bolt and helm of darkness is stolen.


	7. Are you gonna bow?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

12 years old (9 years)

Percy POV:

I was Archery training with my brother and sister, Apollo and Artemis. It was a day after the winter solstice and I was in my room, while the kids from camp Half-Blood were here. At first I couldn't even hold a bow correctly.

Now, I rival Apollo and Artemis in Archery.

I'm equal in other weapons. I'm best in Sword, Archery, Guns, and hunting knives.

I got my own original pistol when I was eleven by Hades. It was black and magic never to run out of ammo. Not many people use guns and I've mastered it with the help of Hades himself.

Apollo and Artemis have been helping me since I was five.

Swords I have been taught by many of the male gods.

Hunting knives was from Artemis those were the first weapon I ever handled, so their on of my best.

Hera has not talked to Zeus since I was about three. But she has been a motherly figure to me. So has all of my aunts. The rest of the goddesses were sisters to me.

"Alright that's enough for today, bye Percy." Artemis said as I shoot my last arrow.

"See ya Perce." Apollo chirped.

"Bye Artemis, See ya Apollo." I said waving.

I walked toward Athena's temple for my next lesson.

Athena was waiting for me with anxious expression.

"Hey sis what's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"We are needed in the throne room." She said with a grim expression on her face.

Athena put her hand on my shoulder and we disappeared to the throne room.

She appeared on her throne and I appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Uncle Zeus was glaring at my father, who was glaring back at him. The atmosphere was thick filled with tension.

I took my seat in-between Aunt Hestia and Aunt Hera by the hearth. This must be really important if aunt Hera is here, cause she hasn't been in the same room as Zeus in about a decade.

Zeus broke the glaring contest with my father to look at everyone in the room. "Poseidon's Trident is missing."

I like many other people gasped.

"Who took it?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon glared at Zeus "I suspect the Zeus spawn." He spat, beside me Hera stiffened.

Zeus glared "My son would never do that." He spat back.

Dad rolled his eyes "We all know your paranoid, with power. And your son is power hungry. That makes sense that your son stole it." He said.

My dad was right that makes sense. Nathan was power-hungry and had a huge ego. I watched him before at camp. He's so arrogant too.

Zeus glared and opened his mouth but shadows gathered near the hearth. And my Uncle Hades sprang out.

"My helm is missing also by the Zeus Spawn." Uncle Hades spat.

Hades and Poseidon glared and Poseidon said "If our weapons are not returned by the summer solstice then it will be war. A war you cannot win. We all know we are more powerful than you, especially together."

"And I accept an apology by the same date." Zeus exclaimed.

Hades rolled his eyes "Yeah cause that's gonna happen." He said sarcastically.

"Meeting dismissed" Zeus growled through gritted teeth. And disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Everyone left except Hestia, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon.

"Hey Uncle Hades" I greeted with a grin

"Hey Percy" He greeted me, and ruffled my hair with a small smile.

"So your helm has been stolen, am I going on a quest?" I asked exited I might be getting a quest.

My father shook his head "No, the spawn of Zeus will go on a quest and recover, our items. But if not looking good or something happens, you will go in." He explained to me.

"Ok" I asked a little crestfallen.

Dad smiled at me tiredly "Your time will come, my boy. Bye son." He told me.

"Bye dad." I said giving him a hug and he disappeared in a sea mist.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat by I have to monitor a special punishment soon so bye sisters and Percy." He gave Percy another hair ruffle, Hestia a hug, and Hera a nod.

I said my farewells to my aunts and left.

-Summer solstice-

I hid in the shadows, as Nathan came in and returned the items.

Hades sat in a guest throne next to My father, Poseidon.

Nathan bowed to Uncle Zeus "Father." He said with his head held high. Then moved to my father.

"Lord Poseidon" Nathan said but I could hear a bit disgust and dislike in his voice. I narrowed my eyes.

My father and I are a lot alike, so he also narrowed his eyes.

Then Nathan stood. Hades glared.

"What boy no bowing to me. I may not be an Olympian. But, you bow to your superiors no matter what." Uncle Hades growled.

He started getting up out of his throne. But, my father held him back. Over the months they have made a closer bond.

Nathan took a step back, with a slightly fearful look on his face.

Uncle Zeus looked nervous but, hid it well. "Return the weapons, boy."

He took out the weapons. Nathan took out the two-foot Trident and the Helm of Darkness.

The weapons flew into dad's and uncle's hands.

"When I defeated the war god." Lies the daughter of Athena did while he hid behind the sand dunes. "He looked like he was taking orders from someone.

The big three had a long discussion in Ancient Greek. They said their words so fast, I barely understood. But, those classes from Athena paid off. Poseidon and Hades argued how it was my evil grandfather. But, Zeus being stubborn said it was something else. They gave up arguing for glaring at each other.

"We must tend to our domains" My father announced. "You have done us a service, boy. Be careful of treading In Our domains."

Nathan look him dead in the eye "I returned the weapons on my own, sir." He boasted. Which he did not the satyr and daughter of Athena did most of the work

Poseidon disappeared in a sea mist.

Hades disappeared into the shadows by me. He gave me a silent high-five.

Uncle Zeus and Dad couldn't sense me since they didn't have control over the shadows.

"Well son good job you have returned the weapons to my brothers." Zeus praised.

I rolled my eyes, he was just feeding his ego.

"Father, that was Kronos wasn't it." Nathan asked, as the room got colder and the Hearth darkened.

"Names have powers. But, I doubt that is the answer. Many times father has came into dreams. But, waking up entirely is a whole other thing." Zeus explained.

"If he does rise, I can take him. After all I am the most powerfullest hero alive."

Zeus shook his head. "All of my siblings had a hard time defeating him together."

Nathan's eye twitched "I know I can take him."

Zeus smiled tiredly "Farewell son." He said and disappeared in a thunderclap.

Nathan turned around and started walking out of the throne room. As he passed the hearth I made it spike and flare wider and taller.

After almost shitting his pants he sprinted out.

"I can't stand him either, Percy." I jumped a few feet in the air.

I turned and saw Hera standing beside me, looking at Zeus's throne in thought.

"Gods, Aunt Hera you like to make me pee on myself." I said, still a little shook up.

She smiled at me sheepishly "Sorry sweetie. "

I smiled and waved it off "How long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

Aunt Hera shrugged "The whole time." She said like it was nothing and came out of the shadows and I joined her.

She sat by the hearth.

Hera sighed and then scowled "That son of Zeus is absolutely atrocious." She said/growled.

I open my mouth to agree but a voice made me jump 2 feet high again:

"I agree sister." Hestia said coming out of the Hearth behind him.

Percy huffed "You guys are coming from everywhere. I think it's the Aunt Apocalypse." He said nodding to himself. The other two just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"What is this about." Demeter said appearing in front of Percy.

Percy gave a girly shriek which they laughed at "You guys should have a haunted house on Halloween."

Yeah I meant to post this two days ago. But, that didn't happen. Percy will go to camp around the Titan's curse. Because that will make a better appearance in my eyes. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers it means a lot. Follow me on Instagram: oliviag214.


	8. IMPORTANT!

Well guys I have news. As many of you know, I have another story Reading with my Past Family. And supposedly it's 'against' the guidelines. So if my account get suspended or deleted or whatever that mess is I will be posting this story on my other account. Oliviag214. I know I haven't been updating. NFL and my basketball season is starting. For me this is like the greatest news ever. But alas, school is starting soon and I'm cherishing the days I have left.

And my inspiration has been at an all time low. I don't have writers block, just no inspiration. I wrote the next chapter. And it fucking sucks. I can post it if you want but, it's horrible. I'm in process of writing it over but it may take a while.


	9. Who would do this? And please

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

(Around the time of Sea of Monsters) ((Night time))

Third POV

A lone figure sneaked by the borders of what appears in mortal eyes, a strawberry farm. In mythical figure's eyes was a training camp for Demigods.

But, this figure walked up to the biggest and liveliest pine tree. It held the spirit of the only daughter of Zeus, in decades.

The figure inserted a needle to the base of the pine tree. The substance was a bright, glowing bluish- green.

After all the the substance was inserted. The figure quietly stalked away.

(About three weeks later) ((Early Mid-day))

The campers sat in a tense conversation. An emposai managed to sneak into camp. Luckily,just a few feet from the borders.

But, it is troubling, that a monster managed to get in camp as of.

Nathan, foolishly ran in. Getting knocked out with the monster's spear, after a few seconds of 'fighting' it.

Annabeth quickly came in and killed the monster a few seconds later.

Of course, the pompous son of Zeus came to in time to steal the credit.

And now, Chiron was inspecting the borders, while the campers were waiting in the mess hall.

Nathan was bragging about how he killed the emposai. With some of the Ares campers sitting by him, cheering his arrogant ass on.

Chiron trotted in looking glum. He stomped his hooves, praying to every god and goddess that Nathan and his gang quieted down.

They did and Chiron thanked the heavens.

"After, close inspection I have discovered what cause the emposai to enter the camp." He announced and paused to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Thalia's tree has been poisoned."

Everyone gasped.

Well...

Except for Nathan, who looked indifferent.

(A/N: No Tantalus, sorry. This story is not cannon.)

"Who would do that?" Annabeth asked eyes going a bit misty.

"The Titan lord's forces most likely" Chiron presumed.

"A quest shall be issued for three brats to go." Mr. D announced opening a can of Diet coke.

(Underworld, few days before Demigods, head to Westover Hall.)

I shadowed- travelled to the throne room. Wondering what Uncle Hades wants with me.

Sometimes, I help him play pranks on Zeus at the winter solstice.

Hades may seem evil, but that is just a stereotype. He just tends to be a workaholic at most times.

But, over all he's really fun and loves to take me laser- tagging in the mortal world and even renovating his palace so we don't even have to come across monsters.

Anyway, I appeared in the throne room. Where, my uncle was deep in thought.

Just, as I thought I could sneak up on him, he felt my presence.

Hades smirked at me "Tryin to sneak up on me, ehh.?" He teased me.

I mock glared at him "Maybe I was." I said.

He shrunk down and have me hug and said "Walk with me I need to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless.

I motioned for him to lead the way.

We walked around the underworld

After minutes of silence he spoke

"In a few days, a group of Demigods will go to a school, where my two children are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." I opened my mouth to speak but he continued "Please I know if the Demigods get them, Zeus will discover who they are and kill before I can save them. I just need to explain to Zeus, on how their situation." Uncle Hades pleaded with me. I was shocked that he pleaded with me.

And slightly confused on what he meant on their 'Situation'

I got out of my trance to see Hades giving me that face like 'Dammit-he's- going-to-help-me-out.'

I nodded "I'll do it."

Uncle looked like he could jump for joy.

But being The Lord of the underworld, he didn't.

Instead, he clapped me on the shoulder "Thank you, I will send the furies to assist you." He thanked me with gratitude shining in his eyes.

I smiled at him reassuringly "No problem. When do I leave?"

So, I scrapped up some inspiration and did this. Most of the characters and especially the gods will be OOC. Because, I write the better and sometimes the worst in people. Well the next chapter will explain what happened with the Golden Fleece quest,the run in the hunters, and the run in with the campers. And the decipher who will Percy be romantically interested with! I'll tell you write now I don't know for myself. Annabeth is way in the lead. But, I myself don't want a Percabeth story but I'll do it if y'all really want it.


	10. Your choice

Hey guys I came up with something. I'm going to go through and lengthen the chapters. But, I won't do it if you don't want me to. I warn you, you need to reread this story all over again. Because there will be many changes. It may take me from a month to a week. Your choice.


	11. Here's comes the manticore

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters it all belongs to Rick Riodan

Percy POV

I was currently in the corner of the Westover Hall's Gym.

I hid my scent and self in the shadows, next to me was the bleachers that currently held the Di Angelo siblings, my cousins.

They were playing some type of game, Mythomagic.

But, just as I thought this would be easy as pie, I sensed a monster.

As I looked for he monster, I saw the demigods and satyr from Camp Half-Blood.

I growled quietly as I saw the arrogant Nathan.

I looked at the teacher first and stopped at a teacher who name was .

I narrowed my eyes to look past the mist.

"Dammit" I cursed realizing it was a manticore.

Nico looked up, I guess he heard me.

Oops.

I felt him Dr. Thorn look at my spot in the shadows. As he narrowed his eyes to concentrate, I shadow traveled into the crowd.

Luckily, no one noticed me pop up out of no where.

Unluckily, I lost focused on Nico and Bianca while making sure no one was saw me appear out of nowhere.

So when I looked over in the direction of Nico and Bianca.

They were gone.

Dammit.

Then I saw Natan go into the hall, where I sensed there presence.

I put on my Helm of Darkness.

Oh, by the way I'm the prince of the underworld and Uncle Hades made me my own held of Darkness.

My family spoils me way more than they need to.

Anyway, I stalked after the monster and the siblings.

I took out my bow and shot him in the back. The manticore hissed in pain and turned to face me.

I was behind Nathan so the Thorn looked at him. And he looked behind himself where the invisible me stood.

Nathan looked at me confused.

Thorn gave a menacing growl at Nathan.

"Another half-blood." He growled, then grabbed Nathan and stormed outside.

Nathan squirmed and kicked "Let me go! Do you even know who I is. I'm the son if the king of the gods." I rolled my eyes at his grammar 'I is'

I took off my Helm "Halt" I said in a strong and confident voice.

Thorn turned around and accidentally dropped the siblings but kept Nathan in his hold. They were currently hiding behind the manticore

'Go and hide' I spoke into their heads.

They didn't need to be told twice as the his behind trees a few feet away, but still out of cross fire.

I took at my sword and cut his arm with Nathan in it.

Personally, I wanted to cut him a bit, but Uncle Zeus will have my head. On a silver platter. With nectar. And a side of ambrosia.

And that's if his in a good mood.

Well, as good as a grumpy, moody king of the gods can be.

Back to the task at hand, with his arm cut, Thorn hissed in pain and dropped Nathan. Who promptly ran behind a tree.

Help these days.

I ducked from a spike and heard the manticore groan in pain. I saw a spear in his stomach.

I glanced behind me and saw the rest of the Demigods and the satyr.

Great I got caught.

Then, if things couldn't get ant better, I heard a hunting horn.

The hunters of Artemis.

And my sister doesn't know I'm here.

I surveyed my option-

A thorn pierced my calf. Dammit I got distracted, I thought as I only grunted in pain.

I grabbed my bow and took a shot at his shoulder and let the blue arrow fly.

Bullseye right in his shoulder.

"Milady permission to fire?" Artemis' lieutenant asked.

"Permission gr..." Artemis faltered when her eyes landed on me and her eyes widened, she shook her head to regain her composure "Permission granted." She said repeated stronger more confidently.

"Godly interference is not prohibited!" The manticore protested weakly, his injuries taking a toll on him already.

"I'm allowed all wild creatures in my domain you are, currently a wild creature and in my domain over the wild." My sister snarled.

Then everything happened so quickly.

The blonde girl hopped on the manticore's back in a vain attempt to stab him. And as the arrows poured but, thankfully missed the girl. And then in one swift motion the manticore jumped off the cliff.

And my heart clenched for the poor girl. She was not dead I could sense that. But most likely within the Titan lords forces.

Which is equally as bad...

We all just stood there in shocked silence.

"Girls! Set up Camp!" Artemis' voice boomed in our area.

I prayed to Uncle Hades

_I have them and I'm sending them to your throne room_, I said in his mind as the siblings disappeared in the shadows to the underworld.

'_Thank you, Perseus_,' I heard a few seconds later. I looked back up in awe.

The hunters had the camp up in minutes.

I stood just thinking what would be-

My flourishing thought were cut shirt by a sharp pain in my upper earlobe.

I turned my head a couple degrees to see a pissed Artemis dragging me by the ear, adding more pain to the place where the spike got me in the calf.

"Ow! Ow! Sis whoa! Let up! This hurts my leg " I pleaded and she let me go, now in her eighteen year old form.

Her face soften and a look of a little bit of regret passed in her eyes.

"Gods, Percy do you know-"

"I know but can we talk in private," I said cutting her off, gesturing to the wide-eyed hunters and campers.

Her face calmed and softened a bit. As we were walking. (Me slightly limping. To her tent I had three bows aimed and me and I quickly put my arms up in surrender.

"Halt! Who dares t-" one hunter started but Artemis cut in before I was dead or injured. Again.

Arty motioned with her hand for them to stop. I was allowed to call her Arty cause it made her happy to hear from me and I couldn't pronounce her name when I was a baby.

"Lower the bows girls, I can have him." And without anymore words I was in her tent.

Without any words she began to heal my would, that managed to leave a deep would, that stung really bad.

After I she put the last wrap of bandage on my calf, the questions began.

"Why are you here, Percy? Who sent you here? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that was?"

"I can only tell you if you can keep a secret. " I didn't ask Artemis to swear on the Styx, cause I trusted her enough.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Uncle Hades sent me here, to retrieve his Demigods," I said as her eyes widened.

Arty to a deep breath "Either way, you have been caught by some other Demigods and it is time for you to go to camp,"

**Well since you guys said you don't want me to change this story, I won't. However, once this story is finished I am doing a rewrite. And in a few days I'm deleting my other story, Reading with my past Family. I have gone against the critics far to long. Unfortunately, school starts in three days and I will most likely update shorter. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. **


End file.
